On Top
by Lydia Deetz
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup are having some alone time on a cliff side. Smuty/Lemon, NSFW.


"Gods, cant you wear a lighter flying suit?" Astrid said, pulling at a belt at his chest.

She was trying to take off his cloths, if she could call these cloths at all, so they could have a nice "moment" at the side of a nice cliff she found.

"Not when I'm riding a night fury" he smirked at her, having a much easier time taking off her wraps and chest piece and kissing her neck. Taking off her underwear was even easier since it was tied with thin leather strings her sides. She was almost completely bare and she wanted to punch him, only half way in her mission of taking that _thing_ off.

She stopped, aggravated.

"Arghh! fine, stay with it" and she kissed him hard, only to push him to his back and grab his pants. They were far easier to take off. When she was successful, his member sprang up, greeting her. She took him in her hand and smiled as the boy's head leaned backwards on the hard stone.

"Wah..." he groaned.

She smiled. It usually didn't take much to stir the young man into action. A few strokes and he was rock hard. He mumbled a few words when she let go of his member, only to climb on him, straddling him. He sat up to meet her face, kissing her, his hands moving from her waist to her breasts, as his member grinded against her slick opening and small bundle of nerve.

"Hic, do that thing..." she murmured into the kiss.

He smiled into the kiss "what thing?" playing dumb. She grinded herself harder against him.

"Hiccup" she sounded harsh.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are referring to" he was grinning now, wide.

"Don't make me hit you" she said, tugging at his left hand, lowering it.

He let her guide his hand down to in-between her legs, to that little tiny soft round thing that made her shudder.

"Ohhhh, this?" he asked innocently, brushing his lips against her ear. She moaned her answer. He kept rubbing the small pinkish flesh in a circular motion. From previous experiences he found she liked it best like that, and with a slight more pressure to the right. She barely held her weight above him, but he didn't mind. He was almost the same weight as her now, so it didn't feel like she was crushing him, those days were gone thankfully.  
It was hard to concentrate on his hand doing the job when she kept grinding against his hard member, squished between the rest of him and her slick folds. But he did as he was told. She was close, he could sense it, the hand pulling on his hair was telling him quit fiercely.

Her face was flushed red, and she suddenly moved, surprising him. She guided his hard memeber into her, leaning down slowly, watching him disappear into her. Hiccup moaned again, his eyes closed on their own as he slid smoothly inside her warmth, both his hands slipping to her waist, pulling her closer.

"Not yet..." she touched his left hand again "keep doing that" she ordered.

Hiccup wanted to yell, this was getting difficult. He strained to get his hand back in between them, finding the small nub, trying to keep a rhythm like before. His hand hurt, but he didn't dare to stop. The hand on his hair was now pulling the small braid she braided a few hours before, along with the rest of his red brown tangles.

"Ah, emm, this would be easier if you let me be on top every once in a while" he mumbled, his mind zig zaging between pleasure and pain.

She moaned loudly the words "Shut up!" and rode him faster, harder, one of her hands gripping his hand, making sure he wasn't thinking of stopping again. And then she shuddered, her hips trembling, her face with an expression of bliss and utter concentration. Her hand finally let go of his, and she stopped riding him, just rested on top of him, breathing hard and fast, as if she was in battle. He kissed her neck, hugging her, as she let the last shudders through her fade, her breath tickling his neck.

When she finally moved to look at him and kiss him lazily on the mouth he asked:

"Am I allowed to move, milady?" he smiled widely at her. She kissed him more.

"You can do what ever you want now" she answered through the kiss.

"Oh really?" he asked and grabbed her hands, turning their position in a roll, him finally on top. She giggled at the face he was giving her - utter triumph.

"Hey, hey, what's with the laughing? I never approved laughing in this scenario" he gestured to their lower bodies, still together, still attached. He tried to sound mad but he clearly wasn't.

"You... look so pleased with yourself, on top" she laughed fully now, holding her hand over her mouth to try and hold herself.

"You looked _VERY_ pleased just a moment ago" he said, moving his hand to her thigh, and then to the center. She didn't say anything, her giggling subsiding slowly as his hand moved.

"I thought so" he said and moved back, sliding out of her, then buried himself inside her again.

The movement continued, in and out, faster then she managed before. His metal leg was making sounds against the stone with precise rhythm, a constant music to their love making. He moved one of her legs to rest on his shoulder, sliding deeper then before, while giving his hand better reach to that spot she liked so much. She started to moan beneath him, her eyes closing, one hand holding onto a rock next to her, the other grabbing a belt on his chest. She was getting close again, her voice getting louder, her thighs clenching with force. Then she let go, shuddering once more. This time it was so much more she couldn't help but mumble something. He hoped it was his name or the god's and not something he should understand, because he couldn't make it out to give an answer. He was close himself, pushing in harder then ever, almost desperately, groaning. His grip on the leg on his shoulder was hard, and he finally, thank Odin All Father, found release and came inside of her in several hard thrusts.

He was breathing hard with her, his vision a blur as he let the leg on his shoulder down, and nestled between her small soft breasts. Her hand found his hair again, tugging playfully on the small braid.

"Gods..." she signed.

"Yeah..." he breathed into her chest, feeling sleepy and content.

"You know, maybe I'll listen to you every once in a while" she said, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, you will?" he grinned a crooked smile, grabbing her hand and bringing it over her head. He moved his body up, grabbing her second hand and smiled at her from above, enjoying the dominance of the position. That was the stupidest smile she ever saw on him, the little gap between his two front teeth made him look so goofy sometimes. He was anything but dominant, he was too damn cute for that.

She lifted one eyebrow at him, then rolled her eyes. In a split second she was on top of him, both of his hands in one of hers, over his head. her grip was deadly and painful.

"Ouch! Oh, come on..." he whined, still smiling.

"Another word - and I'm never letting you be on top again".

* * *

Yes, Its kind of a smutty one~ Really tried to keep them in character.  
I hope you all Hiccstrid lovers out there will like it! :)

Deetz


End file.
